


Twin Mirror

by Morningtea_39



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningtea_39/pseuds/Morningtea_39
Summary: Related to Mahoyaku's main story, but will be edited later. I just want the first date posted to be my bd this year..
Relationships: Liliana Elizabeth/Figaro, Lily/Figaro





	Twin Mirror

Related to Mahoyaku's main story, but will be edited later. I just want the first date posted to be my bd this year..


End file.
